The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis ‘Dahl Baby’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Dahl Baby’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was discovered by one of the Inventors in July of 2008 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Coreopsis ‘Jethro Tull’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,789) in a trial bed in Lancaster, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in Alpharetta, Ga. in September of 2008. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.